


Date nights

by mag_lex



Series: The adventures of Yasmin Khan and the Doctor [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Smut, Strap-Ons, softGays, thasmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mag_lex/pseuds/mag_lex
Summary: (Set after the events of Empty Skies, would recommend reading that first!)The Doctor and Yaz do the whole dating thing. Cue fluffy, occasionally smutty, Thasmin.





	1. Rainforest (T)

All Yaz could see was darkness.

“Eyes still closed?”

“Yes, but your hands are also doing a good job of blocking my view.” If Yaz's eyes were open, she'd have rolled them at the Doctor's antics.

“I have to be sure you won't see anything. This is a very important surprise.”

Yaz had already been pleasantly surprised when the TARDIS had landed outside her flat earlier that morning, bringing with it the Doctor in evening wear. She had apparently taken Yaz's feedback on board after their pirate adventure, and was wearing an even more androgynous outfit than usual. Yaz had appreciated the effort she'd gone to, right down to the fob watched tucked into her waistcoat pocket.

Yaz had been unable to resist, running her fingers down the buttons of her waistcoat, sliding around to the back of her pressed shirt, underneath her morning jacket.

“Wow. This is...a look.”

The Doctor had gazed into Yaz's eyes and known she'd hit the jackpot.

“I brought something for you to wear, and all,” she said, beckoning Yaz inside the blue box. Nudging Yaz inside, the Doctor looked back up to Yaz's flat and gave Najia an enthusiastic wave, beaming when Yaz's mum waved back.

Yaz had been a little more apprehensive about the dress the Doctor had chosen for her. She touched the sequins, trying to figure out which was the back and which was the front. Either way, it was a bit more revealing than something she'd normally wear.

“I'm not sure I can pull this off,” she admitted, noticing the Doctor's grin fade slightly as she picked up on her discomfort.

“Yasmin Khan, you can pull off anything. You are gorgeous.” The Doctor enunciated each word, making sure they landed. “Tell you what though, I'll find you something different just in case you don't like it.” The Doctor had busied herself searching for a new outfit while Yaz got changed, and almost dropped it when she turned to see Yaz in the dress she had originally chosen. Her jaw did drop, though, and Yaz blushed.

“Amazing. I knew you'd look stunning,” the Doctor breathed, eyes alive at the sight of her companion.

So much skin was on show that Yaz could feel the cold metal of the chain at the Doctor's waistcoat touch her lower back as they moved together. Both were pleasantly sated after a six-course meal at a romantic bistro in Paris and after they'd landed at their next destination, the Doctor had insisted that Yaz keep her eyes closed. Yaz had been too content and full to consider her intentions; all she knew was that she trusted her, entirely.

“Nearly there, I promise,” the Doctor murmured in her ear, sending a shiver down Yaz's spine at the sudden proximity. Yaz could feel a gentle breeze surrounding them, and the sound of...birds?

After a few more steady steps, the Doctor spoke again.

“Now...you can open 'em.” She removed her hands and Yaz took a second to brace herself, unsure what she was about to see. Yaz could feel the warmth of the Doctor's body behind her back, a solid presence that always grounded her and made her feel safe.

Slowly, she opened her eyes to a sweeping panorama of the most colourful trees she had ever seen. They were standing on some kind of private viewing platform in the canopy of a rainforest, completely surrounded by leaves and birds, which flitted between the trees with a grace Yaz had never seen before. The leaves were vivid shades of green, yellow, and orange, which complemented the sky, itself a beautiful shade of light blue that immediately drew Yaz's eyes upwards. The sun was low in the sky but as Yaz looked further upwards, the blue tapered off into blackness that was scattered with stars.

“How...” Yaz was lost for words.

“Amazing, isn't it?”

“It's incredible. How does the sky do that? How can it be day and night at the same time?”

Yaz leaned back into the Doctor's loose grip, listening as the other woman told her all about the solar system in this galaxy and how the trees could have leaves with different amounts of chlorophyll. The Doctor was always so enraptured by processes that seemed simple at the surface but in reality were incredibly complicated. Yaz supposed it was because she herself was deceptively complex.

“How do you know so much, Doctor?”

“Well, I am pretty old...”

“It's not just that, though, is it? You find the best in everything. You find everything so fascinating. It's pretty amazing, you know.”

The Doctor was touched.

“There are some pretty amazing things out there, if you know where to look.”

They gazed at each other for a moment, memorising it for posterity, until something heavy landed on the back of Yaz's head.

She reached a hand up, confused when it came away wet.

“Doctor...”

The Doctor was already gazing up, face scrunched in dismay.

“You know how I said we'd be dry this time? I might have told a fib.”

Before she could explain any further, the heavens opened.

Yaz could only stand there, mouth wide open in shock as warm water drenched them both.

“I should have timed this to avoid the afternoon rain shower,” the Doctor shouted over the racket. “Sorry, Yaz.”

But Yaz was too busy laughing to care, silent cackles that shook her frame until they let rip with a giant whoop of laughter.

The Doctor joined in, accepting defeat at the hands of the weather, before taking off her jacket and draping it over Yaz's shoulders. Despite the warmth of the rain, she really didn't want Yaz to get cold.

“There. Much better.”

Yaz had finally stopped laughing, pulling the jacket around her bare shoulders. “You know, in films, the most romantic kisses are in the rain.”

“Is that a fact?” The Doctor was playing coy – Yaz had seen her film collection.

“Mmhmm. Want to test the theory?”

The Doctor didn't even bother to reply, dipping her head and capturing Yaz's lips in a tender kiss. The kind that made Yaz's knees go weak and left her gasping for more. She absently touched her lower lip as the Doctor pulled away, looking rather pleased with herself.

“You know what happens afterwards?”

The Doctor shook her head, and Yaz was unsure if she was playing the fool again.

“I think you'll have to show me.”

The dramatic downpour had eased, returning their conversation to a more normal volume.

Yaz pulled the Doctor's watch out of the pocket, removing the chain from the buttonhole and putting it in her coat pocket. The Doctor merely observed, curious, as Yaz slowly started to unbutton her waistcoat. Realisation dawned.

“Wow, you're really going for it. Can't fault your enthusiasm, Yaz, but don't you think we should take this somewhere more private?”

Yaz looked around them. “Correct me if I'm wrong, but don't we have the place to ourselves?”

The Doctor made a show of looking around the empty space. Yaz tried not to smile at her uncharacteristic caution, capturing the Doctor's chin in her hand and refocusing her attention.

“We don't have to do anything, Doctor. This is perfect just as it is.”

The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief.

“Don't get me wrong, Yaz, I would like nothing more. I still think about...well...you know,” she blushed. “I just wanted our first proper date to be more innocent. To show you that I have the best intentions, and all that.”

Yaz grinned.

“That's the sweetest thing. You're a bit of a romantic, aren't you?”

“Only for you, Yaz. Don't tell Graham or Ryan, though, they'll never let me live it down.” The Doctor frowned as she considered the possibility. Yaz giggled.

“Your secret is safe with me. Now, take me home at a reasonable hour and I'll see if I can think of something to top this for date number two.”

The Doctor grinned, an infectious smile of sheer joy that was immediately mirrored by Yaz.

“Another date with Yasmin Khan? Brilliant."


	2. Seaside (T)

“How was I meant to know?”

“Surely you've seen my trophy. You can't miss it! I'll show you when we get back to the TARDIS.”

Yaz shook her head, disbelieving. The Doctor had completely thrashed her at mini golf and now they were sitting side-by-side on the Southend sea wall, watching the hazy afternoon sun glint off soothing waves that reached as far as the eye could see. The Doctor was in her shirts, having insisted that Yaz sit on her coat, and they had been basking in the sunshine for the past hour or so, soaking up vitamin D and each other's company.

“You're honestly telling me that there's an intergalactic league of mini golf, and that you're the reigning champion?”

The Doctor shrugged.

“I have skills, what can I say?”

Yaz nudged her with an elbow.

“You say that about everything, Doctor.”  
  
The Doctor pondered this for a moment.

“How about I give you some pointers? You know, for next time.”

Before Yaz could reply she'd leapt to her feet, deceptively agile as Yaz carefully picked herself up and dusted herself off. The Doctor was waiting for her impatiently as she finally reached eye level.

“Right, turn around.”

Yaz felt a gentle but firm grip on her shoulders, urging her to face away. She wondered where this was going when suddenly, she was embraced from behind. The move was so quick, so unexpected, and so welcome, that she forgot how to breathe for a second.

Of course, the Doctor noticed.

“Alright?” she murmured, and Yaz could practically sense the smile on her face from her tone. But she knew it was a gentle expression, one that would never question or judge. She nodded, blushing at the dual feel of solid warmth behind her and the generous heat from the sun warming her face.

“It's all about the hips and the grip. Look at me, a poet and don't I know it!”

Yaz rolled her eyes.

“I know you just rolled your eyes at me. Now, line your feet up with mine.”

Yaz looked down and saw the Doctor's boots on either side of her feet, the tops of her stripey socks sticking out. She recognised these socks as the very ones she herself had bought the Doctor for Christmas. They were rainbow coloured – of course – and the Doctor insisted on wearing them at every opportunity. It touched Yaz that she'd worn them on their second date.

She wiggled her feet so that they were more in line with the Doctor's boots and waited for her next instruction.

“Now...stick out your arms and lower them, like you're holding your putter.”

The Doctor helped move Yaz into position, her hands pushing Yaz's arms down until they were the right height. Yaz stared at them, fixated by the slender, clever fingers that she could watch for hours. _Definitely obsessed_. It didn't help that she knew exactly what those fingers could do - to her - in certain scenarios. She gulped, trying to focus.

“Take a swing back, let me see how you move.”

Yaz almost dropped her imaginary club when she felt those clever fingers wrap around her hips.

“That's cheating,” she complained, secretly enjoying their closeness.

“I need to feel how you move,” the Doctor said, voice as innocent as ever. Yaz knew otherwise, but she let it slide, pretending to swing. The Doctor's fingers followed the movement of her hips as if they were glued together.

“See, it's all in your hips. You're too restricted. You've got to loosen up! Try again.”

Yaz bit her lip, feeling the grip on her hips tighten as the Doctor tried to guide her. They tried it a few more times until Yaz couldn't help but start laughing at the sight they no doubt made.

“What?” The Doctor pouted, pulling away. Yaz smiled at the look on her face, realising the Doctor had taken offence.

“It's just...we look like we're doing a very strange dance, you know that?”

“Hey, this move is all the rage in the 51stcentury.” The Doctor put her hands on her hips. “Plus you've not seen anything yet, mini golf is one thing but I'll have you know, I am a fantastic dancer.”

“Oh really? Well, let's try something a bit more conventional.”

Trying to make up for the Doctor's disappointment at her failed golfing lesson, Yaz closed the gap between them, relieved to finally look into the Doctor's eyes. She draped her hands around the Doctor's neck, her arms resting on her shoulders as she stood as close as she dared.

“My turn. Put your hands back where they were...”

She bit her lip as the Doctor did as requested.

“...and show me how you slow dance.”

This time around, Yaz didn't give a second thought to how they looked as they moved together. She was surrounded by warmth that, in turn, seemed to radiate out from inside, becoming exponentially bigger until she could take it no more and tilted her head up, transferring her happiness and contentment in the form of a kiss that turned into several more. The world seemed to stop as they basked in the moment, a gentle breeze taking the edge off the searing heat between their bodies as their lips met again and again, their passion ignited and burning as bright as the afternoon sun.

Later, Yaz would notice a slight pink tinge on the Doctor's cheeks that, despite her several protestations to the contrary, was mild sunburn. As she went on the hunt for some aloe vera, Yaz realised their afternoon together had made a similar impression on her - but one that was invisible to the naked eye. It felt like an ember that had been given enough oxygen to turn into a flame. She knew, instinctively, that she had to nurture this flame, be careful not to let it go out, and trust the Doctor to look after it, too. And as Yaz soothed the aloe onto the Doctor's cheeks, she saw something mirrored in her reflection that suggested the Doctor was as terrified and exhilarated by their date as she was.

“There, all better.” Yaz dropped a quick kiss on the end of the Doctor's nose.

“Hmm. Thanks, Yaz.” The Doctor linked their fingers together, reluctant to part ways.

Yaz squeezed her hand, also unwilling to end their time together.

“So...when are you whisking me off on the next date?”

The Doctor beamed. “I really want to say right now, but I have to play it cool, I think. Don't I?”

Yaz laughed. “You can certainly try.”

“Oh, well, in that case...tomorrow?”

Yaz leaned in, eyes glinting in the low light of the TARDIS.

“It can't come soon enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, what a crap week. I almost didn't even feel like writing this. But it actually helped, just thinking about them being happy and soft together :)


	3. Strictly ballroom (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to TheRealJLRules for giving me the confidence to go for this one! I hope you enjoy ☺️

"Got your dancing shoes ready? Cos we're off to Nostrovia!"  
  
Yaz had never heard of the place but it was hard to resist the Doctor's enthusiasm. She circled the console to stand next to the other woman as she input the coordinates for their destination. There was a sense of excitement in the air, and Yaz was pretty confident it wasn't just she who was eager to see how the evening would go.  
  
"If I ask where that is or what it will entail, you aren't going to tell me, are you?" The TARDIS started to come to life as they began their journey, a sound Yaz would never get tired of.   
  
"That's the only hint you're getting." The Doctor pressed down on the lever and the TARDIS wheezed as it came in to land. "You probably can't tell, but even this old girl is excited to come here. It's a very fun place," the Doctor grinned.  
  
Even in her wildest imagination, Yaz couldn't have conjured up the image that greeted her when the Doctor led her out of the TARDIS doors by the hand.   
  
They seemed to be in some kind of palace, lit by candlelight and chandeliers that cast the light around the room with thousands upon thousands of delicate crystals. There was a low murmur of discussion among what must have been hundreds of guests in their finest evening wear, underpinned by music from a live orchestra. Yaz felt instantly out of place, thinking they were originally going dancing in somewhere a bit less formal. She tugged on the hand in hers.   
  
"Doctor," she hissed, not wanting to raise her voice or draw attention to them both.   
  
"Hmm?" The Doctor was distracted by the magical light cast around the room, already eavesdropping on the nearest conversation.   
  
"Don't you think we're a little underdressed?"  
  
The Doctor finally realised that they were, indeed, a little casually clothed for the situation. After a second, she shrugged.   
  
"Would you like to change? Because I know you're not really a fan of dresses, and I don't want to make you uncomfortable."  
  
The Doctor had apparently cottoned on to Yaz's discomfort on their first date. Her lack of self-consciousness about her own clothing made Yaz relax and she realised that if the Doctor didn't mind, then she didn't mind either.  
  
"I guess these are pretty comfy." Yaz ran her palms down her jeans, settling her nerves. It was a little intimidating to be surrounded by such finery. But as she looked around the room, she realised that nobody was paying attention to them. The Doctor smiled at her as she watched Yaz take in their surroundings.  
  
"I don't ever want to take you somewhere that you feel out of place, Yaz. But I guarantee that the only person in this room that is truly looking at you is me. And I think you look just magnificent." The Doctor lifted Yaz's hand to her lips to leave a kiss on the back of it, and Yaz practically melted on the spot.  _Damn her._    
  
"Shall we?" She grinned. Yaz had to reign in the impulse to kiss the Doctor right there and then, audience be damned. Instead, buoyed by new-found confidence, she led the way to the dance floor that awaited at the foot of some very grand marble steps. They were surrounded by dancers of all sizes, shapes, genders, skin tones, and ages. Without a word, the Doctor took the lead, holding out her right hand to lead and placing her left hand on Yaz's waist. It was like a switch had flipped. For a woman who was normally slightly gangly and seemingly clumsy, she moved like an expert on the dancefloor. Yaz was completely swept up in the movement, following the Doctor's lead but not having to worry too much about what was going on. She was safe in the Doctor's hands.   
  
The first song finished far too soon but before Yaz could complain, the next one started, another waltz that the Doctor led them into effortlessly. It felt like they were flying around the room and Yaz was completely caught up in the moment, laughing in delight when she didn't even trip over her own feet. She could sense other dancers watching them, appraising them, even, and Yaz felt a sense of pride that she was here with the Doctor, apparently the most skilled dancer on the floor.  
  
A slow dance followed and Yaz used the opportunity to catch her breath. Even the Doctor was slightly out of puff, pink-cheeked and beaming.   
  
"Don't tell me you've got a trophy for ballroom dancing too?"   
  
The Doctor tilted her head.   
  
"No. I just really like Strictly Come Dancing."  
  
Yaz laughed as they twirled, the motion of other dancers barely visible in her peripheral vision. All she could see was the Doctor - her blonde halo of hair lit by candlelight, the sure but soft grip on her hand, the warmth of the palm on her waist. The gentle smile that graced her face whenever they locked eyes. Yaz felt her heart skip a beat. Several times.  
  
"When this song is over, why don't we take a break?" Yaz raised an eyebrow, hoping the Doctor would take the hint.   
  
"Of course! There are some lovely gardens, with one of the largest hot houses in this galaxy. They employ 250 gardeners and you can tell, the lawn maintenance is just-"  
  
Yaz put a finger on her lips and the Doctor immediately stopped rambling.   
  
"Do you think we can find a quiet spot?" The Doctor nodded, dumbly.   
  
As the song ended, she led the way without another word; ten minutes later, she found herself lying on the grass inside a miniature hedge maze, the light of the full moon having provided enough light to find their way to the centre.  _Finally, some space to ourselves._ As she watched the shooting stars overhead, Yaz could hear the sounds of laughter and music drift through the gardens. The air was warm and she felt drunk with happiness.  
  
"You were right, these gardens are a bit mad."  
  
"Wait til you see the full size maze, I got stuck in it for about 3 hours last time." The Doctor rolled onto her side to gaze at Yaz as she watched the stars twinkling above them. "Even the sonic was no use, they must have put up some kind of anti-cheating forcefield."  
  
Yaz giggled. "That serves you right for cheating!"   
  
The Doctor ducked her head in acknowledgement, before tracing a finger down Yaz's warm cheek. The young woman swallowed, hard.  
  
"I don't think I'll ever be able to look at stars again without thinking of you," Yaz admitted, turning her head to look at the Doctor. The contact was broken, but she didn't need to feel the Doctor's touch to know what she was thinking. Her expression said it all, even when cast in the shadows of the maze.   
  
"Neither will I. All of those places out there, and all I want to do is see them with you."  
  
"Lucky for me you chose to land in Sheffield of all places, then, isn't it?"  
  
"I think you'll find that I'm the lucky one," the Doctor murmured, finally dipping her head properly and meeting Yaz in a kiss. There was silence for long moments as they got lost in one another, but as soon as Yaz deepened the kiss, she knew she was in trouble because the Doctor positively moaned and it triggered something inside of Yaz that she had been trying to tamp down. She wrapped her hands in the Doctor's coat, tugging until the Doctor took the hint and straddled her lap, bracing herself on her elbows as the refused to break the kiss.  
  
Yaz could feel her hands wandering, stroking the planes of the Doctor's shoulders and lower back before moving downwards to squeeze her bum. The Doctor moaned again, starting ever so slightly to grind her hips and Yaz did everything possible to encourage her, pushing her downwards, when suddenly the Doctor pulled away, gasping.   
  
"Sorry, Yaz, I'm not sure what came over me-"  
  
"Don't apologise, Doctor," said Yaz, breathless and slightly disappointed.   
  
"This isn't how I want to do this, but it's so hard not to when you kiss me like that."  
  
"The feeling is pretty mutual, I can assure you." Yaz gave the Doctor's waist a gentle squeeze, accepting that things were going to go no further that night.   
  
"I promise you, when the time is right, I'm going to rock your world."  
  
Yaz groaned.   
  
"Okay, okay, better turn of phrase needed," the Doctor conceded. "Come on, join me for another dance?"   
  
Before Yaz could reply, the Doctor was back on her feet, hand outstretched to help Yaz off the ground.  _How does she do that?_  
  
Yaz started to walk back towards the party, but felt the Doctor pull her back.  
  
"I was thinking that you and I could just dance here."   
  
Yaz almost fell into her open arms, making the most of their own moonlit, private garden.   
  
"Lead the way."


	4. Ice skating (T)

Yaz knew the Doctor wasn't deliberately trying to wind her up. But after their last date, she'd had to go home and take a cold shower, so it seemed only fair that she took the Doctor on a cold activity for her choice of date.   
  
"Ice skating? Brilliant!" Before Yaz could suggest a mug of hot chocolate first, to warm up, the Doctor was off to get her skates on. Yaz picked up the pace as she rushed to catch up, having a sinking feeling that the Doctor was also an expert on the ice, as well as on the dance floor and on a miniature golf course.  
  
An unexpected bonus was that Yaz finally found something the Doctor was terrible at. She was like Bambi on the ice, but her enthusiasm was not even remotely tempered by an apparent complete lack of experience.   
  
As Yaz helped her back to her feet for the third time in as many minutes, she didn't fail to notice the Doctor wince in pain.   
  
"Have you done this before, Doctor? You're throwing yourself into this quite literally."   
  
Yaz reached for the Doctor's bare hands, warming them with her own. They were starting to turn red from repeated impacts with the ice.  
  
"Never done it before. Bit strange, isn't it? I thought it would be like slippery rollerblading, I'm alright at rollerblading."  
  
"You're not far off, but for now, why don't you stick with me? I'll make sure you don't fall again."  
  
Yaz tucked the Doctor's rainbow scarf back into her coat before linking their arms together.   
  
"Now, go slowly! No rushing off," Yaz chided, already feeling the Doctor start to pull too hard.   
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts. Or your butt will get even more bruises."  
  
The Doctor pouted but stuck to Yaz's side like a limpet. For once, Yaz could take the lead, and she quickly got used to directing the Doctor. It made for a pleasant role reversal, being the one to make sure the Doctor was happy and enjoying herself rather than the other way around. She took great pleasure in teaching the Doctor the basics, making sure she was steady on her feet before letting her pick up speed on her own.   
  
She realised her mistake too late when the Doctor had to swerve to avoid a small child and instead of moving to one side, tried to stop and tripped over her own skates, hitting the ice with an audible smack. It seemed that everyone around them grimaced in sympathy at the noise, and Yaz dashed over to the prone woman, who was now lying flat on her back.   
  
"Doctor! Are you okay?"  
  
The Doctor gave a thumbs up, apparently winded.   
  
"I think that's enough adventure for today," said Yaz, bending over carefully to help her up.   
  
"You know, I think I might need to work on my ice skating."   
  
"No kidding," Yaz said, concerned at the sight of blood on the Doctor's lip. "You're bleeding."   
  
The Doctor licked her lip experimentally before scrunching her face up at the tang of iron. Or what Yaz assumed was iron; for all she knew, the Doctor's blood was full of a completely different element.   
  
"Let's shelve it for another time, eh?" Yaz said as they made their way off the ice.   
  
Before the Doctor could protest, Yaz gently pushed her down onto a nearby bench so that she could take off her skates.   
  
"How about we go and warm up with a cuppa and a movie at mine?"  
  
The Doctor's expression switched from crestfallen to ecstatic in the space of milliseconds. "Tea at Yaz's? Amazing. Will Najia be there?"  
  
"She might be at work, I'm not sure. Whatever did you two discuss, anyway? When you came back to us."  
  
Yaz had been curious for a while now about what her mum had said to the Doctor in Graham's back garden. Najia had refused to tell her and the Doctor had been too busy wooing Yaz for her to ask.   
  
"It wasn't so much of a discussion as a lesson. Your mum is a very wise woman." The Doctor nodded solemnly and Yaz sighed as the tugged off her other skate, knowing exactly how good her mum could be at reading people.   
  
"Come on, then, if she's home then she can join us for tea."  
  
\----------  
  
Sadly for the Doctor, Najia was still at work when they returned, but Yaz was slightly relieved she didn't have to explain the Doctor's dishevelled appearance to her mum, who had eyes like a hawk. The Doctor looked like she'd been in a fight, which Yaz supposed she had.   
  
"I guess you don't want any ice for your lip?" Yaz joked as she put the kettle on.   
  
"Ha ha," the Doctor pouted, plopping herself down on the sofa with a frown.   
  
"Hey, I was just messing." Yaz sat next to her while they waited for the water to boil, the sound of the water the only other noise in the flat. "I can always kiss it better, how about that?"  
  
"That is a tried and very true method," the Doctor agreed.   
  
Yaz gave her a gentle peck on the lips, smiling as she pulled away to see the Doctor's eyes still shut, a blissful smile on her face.  
  
"Y'know, science is all about reproducibility. You'll have to do it again and see if you get the same results," she murmured, opening her eyes to look at Yaz in a way that made the air leave Yaz's lungs in a rush.  
  
Both of them completely forgot about the tea. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this will be a two-parter 😉 hit me up if you have any suggestions for their next date 🙂  
> And sorry, Doctor, but you had to be bad at something!


	5. Tea with Najia (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update in one day! Whoop. Not sure when the next chapter will be, but I'll try to make sure it isn't too long. 
> 
> PS Bridesmaids is one of the best films of all time and now I want to watch it againnnn. Damnit.

The Doctor's hand was starting to slip under Yaz's jumper when there was the sound of a key in the door and they pulled apart like they'd received a jolt of electricity.   
  
"Yasmin? Is that you?"  
  
"We're in the living room!" Yaz called out, flustered, trying to adjust her clothing so she looked more presentable. She knew her face would give the game away, so she tried to focus her mum's attention elsewhere in advance.   
  
"The Doctor's here!" Her voice sounded shrill to her own ears but it was too late. Her mum had dropped her keys in the dish by the door and was already walking down the hall.   
  
"Oh! Nice to see you looking so well, Doctor." Najia poked her head around the corner, eyes landing on the Doctor and narrowing as she read the room. "You're looking much better than you did the last time you were here."  
  
As the Doctor jumped up to make Najia some tea, Yaz's mum gratefully took a seat on the other side of the sofa. It was a cosy fit, for three, but Yaz didn't mind. She loved spending time with her mum, even if she had interrupted their date.    
  
They were discussing Najia's day at work when the Doctor returned bearing three mugs of tea and a packet of biscuits under her arm. Najia immediately redirected the discussion, keen to involve the Doctor in the conversation.   
  
"Enough about my day, what have you two been up to?"  
  
"Er...." The Doctor stammered, thinking back to what they'd been doing when Najia had returned home. Her hand had been so tantalisingly close to the soft skin of Yaz's stomach that she couldn't get the thought out of her head.   
  
Realising the Doctor was going to be of no use, Yaz interjected.   
  
"We went ice skating. Turns out the Doctor loses all coordination on ice."  
  
"Oi!" It was hard to take the Doctor seriously when she was blushing so red. Yaz cocked an eyebrow, curious as to why the Doctor was so embarrassed.   
  
"Anyway, we got a bit cold so we were going to watch a movie and get warm." At that, Yaz reached for the blanket draped over the back of the sofa, hoping her mum would take the hint and leave them to it.   
  
"Great! What are we watching?"  
  
Yaz had to do a double take. There was no way her mum was that oblivious. As if she knew what Yaz was thinking - she probably did - Najia relaxed into the sofa, taking a sip from her tea. When it became apparent that her mum was going nowhere, Yaz draped the blanket over herself and the Doctor, before reaching for the remote and loading up Netflix.   
  
"Are we Netflix and chilling? Is this what that is?" The Doctor was excited to make a pop culture reference, as ever.   
  
Yaz almost choked on her tea and she was sure she felt her mum bite back a laugh beside her. She closed her eyes and prayed for strength.   
  
"No. Another time, though," she managed, opting for Bridesmaids, knowing full well her mum wouldn't like the crude humour.  _Touche_.   
  
To her credit, Najia actually lasted far longer than Yaz expected. Which was slightly maddening, because the Doctor insisted on running her thumb gently up and down the side of Yaz's leg under the blanket, from the moment the film started. Sandwiched in between her mum and one side and a very touchy feely Doctor on the other, Yaz's options to move were limited. She could feel the Doctor's every inhale and exhale and it was driving her slightly crazy, the way their sides were touching. She was glad she'd seen the film before because there was no way she'd taken it in this time.  
  
As she felt the Doctor move her hand higher up her thigh, Yaz tried to look at her out of the corner of her eye. The Doctor's attention was focused on the screen as she laughed and commented on the jokes, to the point where Yaz had to admire her ability to multi-task.   
  
Yaz then tried to watch her mum out of the corner of her other eye and instead caught Najia watching the two of them. She had a grin on her face that was seemingly not put there by the film. As Yaz turned her head more fully to look at her, Najia realised she was busted.   
  
Putting her hands up to admit she'd been caught, Najia faked a yawn.   
  
"You know what, it's been a very long day. Think I'll leave you two to it, if you don't mind?"  
  
"Oh no! Don't leave-"  
  
The Doctor's protests were cut off by an unsubtle nudge from Yaz. Najia chuckled.   
  
"Ah but I think I'm...what do you call it? Cramping your style."  
  
"Oh god, mum. Please don't say stuff like that."  
  
"It's a mum thing, got to be done. Sorry, love. And don't stay up too late."  
  
With that, they were finally, finally alone. The Doctor faked a yawn, stretching her arms out wide and and putting her arm around Yaz's shoulder as she brought them back down.   
  
"Smooth," Yaz giggled, leaning into the Doctor's side and tucking her feet up on the sofa. She could hear the twin heartbeats under her ear and before she knew what had happened, she'd fallen asleep to the soothing rhythm and solid warmth of the Doctor's body, an arm wrapped around her waist.   
  
Both of them ended up waking at 2am, completely confused and cast in the muted light of the TV. Apparently her mum had warned Yaz's dad and sister to leave them to it, for which Yaz was eternally grateful.   
  
"You awake, Doctor?"  
  
"Just about. What a wonderful nap." The Doctor cricked her neck, making a show of getting ready to leave.   
  
"Thank you, Yaz, for teaching me to ice skate. I think I might need some more lessons, if you wouldn't mind?"  
  
"Always, Doctor. But wait, don't go just yet." Yaz reached out to stop the Doctor reaching the living room door.   
  
The Doctor turned back, uncertain.   
  
"Just...stay. With me. I don't want you to leave."  
  
"Are you sure? I want to do this right, do right by you. I need to make up for how things were... before." The Doctor rubbed the back of her neck, clearly uncomfortable.   
  
"I don't know about you, but I could do with some proper sleep in some comfy pyjamas. And I think we could probably put some arnica on those bruises, which I kind of want to see, because I bet they're impressive. What do you say?"  
  
"Yasmin Khan...are you saying you want to cuddle?"  
  
"Absolutely, one hundred percent, yes."  
  
"Well, why didn't you say so earlier? I would love to cuddle with you."  
  
Yaz linked their fingers and tugged the Doctor to her room, to the bed where they had reunited under the stars on her ceiling, and onto which Yaz now pushed the Doctor, helping her get undressed to her underwear. She gasped as she saw the bruises marring the Doctor's legs, and a particularly vivid purple one on her bum.   
  
"Maybe ice skating just isn't your sport, Doctor. Hold still while I rub this in."  
  
The Doctor jumped at the feel of warm fingertips and cold bruise cream on the sensitive skin of her thighs, biting her lip as Yaz moved her way onto her backside. Yaz took her sweet time, using the opportunity to feel the Doctor's skin and memorise her body; the Doctor practically whimpered as the impromptu massage ended.   
  
"There, all better." Yaz couldn't resist leaving gentle kisses on the bruised skin before busying herself with the task of finding pyjamas for them both. She knew she'd have trouble stopping herself if she let things go much further, but touching the Doctor like that - even innocuously - had turned her on to an almost painful degree. If the Doctor's breathing was any indication, she was in a very similar position.   
  
"Sleep time," she smiled, ignoring the heat between her legs with great effort, and turning to throw some pyjamas towards the Doctor. _That skin had to be covered up. It was a lethal weapon._  
  
There was a slightly awkward moment as Yaz got undressed, realising that this was the first time the Doctor had seen her naked since that dreadful pirate ship. The Doctor had a way of looking at her like she could see straight into her very being, and it made Yaz feel incredibly vulnerable. Quickly, she shoved her pyjamas on, wondering why on earth she'd chosen short shorts.  _Too late now_.   
  
"You look gorgeous."  
  
Yaz blushed, climbing into bed and into the Doctor's arms. She sighed as they embraced, realising just how right it felt. Her eyes closed as she rested her head on the Doctor's chest. They were silent for a long while, to the point where Yaz was nodding off, when the Doctor spoke.  
  
"Cuddles are my new favourite thing, I think. After custard creams, and rainbows, and you."  
  
Yaz inhaled deeply, soaking up the soothing scent of the Doctor as she relaxed.   
  
"Is that in any particular order of importance?"  
  
"Must be reverse order, I reckon."  
  
Yaz kissed the material over the Doctor's hearts, unsure how to respond. She hummed as she felt the Doctor start to stroke her hair.   
  
"I think you're my favourite thing of all. No contest."  
  
"Yeah?" Yaz could hear the smile in the Doctor's tone.   
  
"Yeah."


	6. A day at the beach (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are things getting hot in here, or is it just me?

Najia made them both fried egg sandwiches the following morning, which the Doctor basically inhaled.   
  
"Slow down, Doctor, or you'll choke!" Najia looked alarmed at her eating habits, but Yaz merely laughed and rolled her eyes affectionately.   
  
"Sorry, Najia. Worked up a bit of an appetite."  
  
Najia's jaw dropped. As did Yaz's. She stammered as she tried to stop the situation from getting any worse.  
  
"From the ice skating, right, Doctor? You're hungry from all that ice skating we did yesterday?"  
  
"Of course, what else?"   
  
Yaz could just about feel her heart rate return to normal as her mum slowly resumed pottering about the kitchen. The Doctor shrugged as she finished off her tea, pushing back from the table with a clatter.   
  
"I'll leave you ladies to it, then. Best be off!" The Doctor tried to wash up but Najia was having none of it, shooing her out of the door as the Doctor blew a kiss at Yaz. Yaz could have killed her for leaving at such an inopportune moment.  _Or perhaps it was all deliberate_. Either way, she knew what her mum was going to say before she even opened her mouth.  
  
"Want to tell me what that was all about, Yasmin?"  
  
_Oh, god_.   
  
\----------  
  
When the Doctor picked her up for their next date that weekend, she was rather sheepish.  
  
"I think I put my foot in it, didn't I?"  
  
"She grilled me. And to think, all we did was cuddle."  
  
The Doctor wrapped her arms around Yaz in apology, dropping a kiss on the top of her head.   
  
"I have something that I think will help make it up to you. Something hot and sunny."  
  
Yaz tilted her head back to examine the grey, dreary cloud above their heads. "Sounds pretty good to me right now. So long as it isn't an actual sun? I've still not quite recovered from our near-crash landing on one the other month."  
  
The Doctor laughed.   
  
"Not an actual sun, but Crion does have two of them."  
  
It turned out that having two suns did make things rather toasty. As they stepped out of the TARDIS, Yaz immediately regretted bringing her jacket. While she peeled it off, the Doctor finally emerged, squinting at the sky. They'd landed on an outcrop overlooking an arid landscape that reminded Yaz of the Australian outback. Dotted about the place were little towns and as she turned, she realised they were on the coast - there was a long, long beach that stretched as far as she could see, bordered by sporadic beach huts on one side and beautiful turquoise water - or what looked like water - on the other.   
  
"Forgot how warm it is here in the summer. Maybe we can go straight to the beach, whaddaya say?"  
  
The prospect of cooling down in the sea made Yaz nod enthusiastically.   
  
"But I didn't bring my bikini."   
  
"Ah...don't be annoyed."  
  
The Doctor reached into her pocket and withdrew one of Yaz's bikinis. Her companion couldn't help but laugh at the idea of the Doctor rummaging around in her drawers on a covert mission to obtain her swimwear. She must have done it when Yaz was brushing her teeth.  
  
"As long as that's all you took..."  
  
Yaz realised too late that she kept something else in that particular drawer and wondered if the Doctor had found it. The wry grin on her face suggested that she had indeed found her strap-on.  
  
"Don't say another word." Yaz could feel her cheeks start to warm, and it was nothing to do with the sun. She grabbed her bikini from the Doctor's outstretched hand and walked back into the TARDIS to change, opting to use her t shirt and a pair of shorts she kept in her room to keep cool on their walk to the beach. She used the opportunity to calm herself, her mind full of indecent images of her and the Doctor using that particular toy together.  _I need to get laid_.   
  
The Doctor had been struggling with similar mental images all week.   
  
When Yaz finally emerged, she found the Doctor dressed in some board shorts and one of her rainbow t-shirts, leaning against the TARDIS, eyes scanning the horizon. Her eyes lit up when they landed on Yaz.  
  
"Nothing to be embarrassed about, Yaz. Having had one of my own, I know how much fun they can be." She laid an arm across Yaz's shoulder, trying to put her at ease.   
  
The unexpected admission did the trick, and Yaz relaxed, wrapping her arm around the Doctor's waist. "I forgot about that. Do you think you'd like to..." Yaz trailed off, hoping the Doctor would fill in the blanks.   
  
"Whatever you would like to do or try, I would very much like to, with you."  
  
Yaz breathed a sigh of relief, relief that lasted only a few seconds before her mind was filled with x-rated images again. She needed to cool off.   
  
"How far is this beach?"  
  
\----------   
  
15 minutes later, they arrived, and it took all of Yaz's willpower not to run straight into the water to cool down. She tried to act as normally as she could, helping the Doctor find a beach hut in the shade. They had this stretch of beach to themselves, it seemed, but there was a bar further down and a few other people on the other side of it.   
  
"Where is every-"  
  
Yaz lost her words as she turned in time to see the Doctor take off her t-shirt to reveal a rainbow-striped bikini top. She seemed a bit self-conscious and Yaz realised that she was always in layers. Removing them must have felt strange.   
  
"You look incredible." Yaz closed the distance between them, tracing the side of the Doctor's flat stomach with her hand. She trembled a little at the touch and Yaz gave her a gentle smile. "Give me a minute and I'll join you out there, okay?"  
  
As the Doctor left, Yaz collected herself and started to get changed.  _Nearly there. Just a few more minutes and the torture will be over_.   
  
As soon as they got in the lovely, cool water, Yaz started to relax. Which lasted all of three seconds before the Doctor was wrapping her arms around her from behind.   
  
"You're driving me crazy, you know that?"  
  
The arms squeezed.   
  
"I can only hope that's a good thing."  
  
"It's very good, Doctor. But I'm not sure how much I can take before I have to do something about it."   
  
"Maybe the time is right, though, Yaz. To do something about it, I mean." The Doctor's voice was low in her ear, her words sending a thrill through Yaz. "It's all I can think about."  
  
"That makes two of us," Yaz sighed, leaning her head back against the Doctor's chest. She tensed as she felt a pair of lips at her neck, the touch welcome but surprising.   
  
"This okay?" The Doctor asked, breathing against her skin.   
  
Yaz nodded, and the Doctor continued to attend to the sensitive skin of her neck. As she did so, one of the hands at Yaz's waist crept up towards her bikini top, her very flimsy bikini top, and laid itself completely over the thin triangle of fabric. Yaz gasped as her body started to respond to the twin touches, and then she had to see more of the Doctor. She turned, briefly making eye contact before initiating a kiss that left the Doctor panting for breath.   
  
"I think I might combust if we get out of this water."  
  
Yaz laughed, the tension starting to dissipate.   
  
"That's what happens when you play with fire, Doctor. You started it, so you'll have to finish it."  
  
Yaz realised her choice of words was a mistake when a glint entered the Doctor's eye.   
  
"Oh, I'll finish you alright. But you'll have to wait, it's far too early for that. We have a whole afternoon to enjoy first."  
  
With that, the Doctor headed back to the beach, and all Yaz could do was watch her go.

_What have I got myself into._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you can all imagine where this was leading...interested to know if you guys want to read any more after the next chapter! Let me know what you think 🙂


	7. A night at the beach (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As YeeHawBakkaroo would say...here are the goods 😉

Yaz clutched at the sheet underneath her with one hand, the other in her hair, as the Doctor licked the length of her sex with the flat of her talented tongue.   
  
"You taste amazing."  
  
Yaz could just about lift her head up enough to look downwards and see the Doctor's head between her legs, soft blonde hair tickling her inner thighs. She let her head drop back with a soft thud as the move was repeated, activating what felt like every single nerve ending in the sensitive skin.   
  
"Oh my god," she groaned, as the Doctor did it again.   
  
The Doctor's eyes were shut and she was oddly restrained in her movements. Normally, she was an expressive person, full of energy and bounding around the place like she'd eaten too much sugar. Often, she had. But tonight, well, tonight was different. Things felt more intense between them, and it wasn't just because the Doctor was using her mouth to drive Yaz to distraction.   
  
A gentle breeze cooled the thin sheen of sweat on Yaz's skin. The Doctor had already given her an orgasm and let her recover, briefly, before delving right back in.   
  
Yaz gasped as her tongue found her clit and started to circle it carefully.   
  
She had known where this date was heading almost as soon as she laid eyes on the Doctor earlier that afternoon. They had now been on several PG-rated dates, but with each successive one it had become apparent that they were building back towards this. After all, sex wasn't new for them - although their first time had been fuelled by pure lust and ended badly. Yaz tried not to think about how she'd felt the next morning, when the Doctor had taken her home and then disappeared for weeks.   
  
No, she focused instead on their dates, and how much she had enjoyed spending time with the Doctor. How much she had learned about the enigmatic woman, including her romantic side. How the tension had been building each and every time, to this breaking point. The amazing things they'd seen, and done, and even eaten.  _I guess this isn't so different._  
  
As if reading her mind, the Doctor removed her mouth and Yaz moaned, loudly.   
  
"Okay, Yaz?"   
  
Yaz could see her arousal on the Doctor's lips and it was too much to bear. She nodded jerkily, crooking a finger to urge the Doctor upwards.   
  
Although the Doctor was confused, she obliged immediately. She was still clothed, which Yaz intended to remedy as a matter of urgency. She had been too busy falling apart under the Doctor's expert attention to even have a chance before.   
  
"I just wanted to see you for a minute. You're so quiet."  
  
"Well, I am rather busy. I have to concentrate very hard, you see."  
  
"Such a hard worker, Doctor. Does that brain of yours ever relax?"  
  
The Doctor shook her head.  
  
"Not when I'm in the middle of something incredibly important, no. I want to learn everything there is to know about you."  
  
She looked so earnest in that moment that Yaz could do nothing more than kiss her soundly, the taste of herself on the Doctor's lips adding fuel to the fire burning in her lower belly.   
  
"I could say the same, you know. Why don't you take this off," Yaz touched the Doctor's bikini top, "and let me educate myself, too?"  
  
At that, the Doctor sat up, pulling off her swimwear with surprising elegance. The low light cast shadows in all the right places and Yaz took in every detail with her eyes, then her hands. As she grazed her thumbs over the Doctor's nipples, she remembered that they were very sensitive, and that the first time she had gone down on the Doctor, she was even more sensitive. Her mouth watered at the thought. After removing her shorts, The Doctor shuffled backwards, frustratingly out of reach.  
  
"Don't go getting any ideas, Yaz. I'm not finished with you, yet."  
  
With that, the Doctor returned to her favourite spot between Yaz's legs and picked up exactly where she left off. Yaz sighed as lips and tongue set to work on her clit, the latter lapping in just the right ways to send sheer pleasure throughout her body, from head to toe. The gentle suction of the Doctor's lips created a focal point, and it was all Yaz could concentrate on as the world around them faded into insignificance.   
  
When she felt the Doctor shift and push a finger slowly in, her body responded while her mind checked out. She had no idea what she said as the Doctor added another finger, stretching her slightly and adding a pleasant counterpoint to the intense sensations being generated by the soft and careful movements of her mouth. Yaz felt overcome by the sensations, driven to distraction by the deliberate movements.  
  
She did know that she swore, however, because it was the only word she could consciously think to say.  
  
"Fuck, that's it, right there...fuck. Fuck me," she gasped, aroused beyond belief and desperate for the Doctor to start moving faster, harder,  _anything_. Her legs trembled as the Doctor adjusted her position, nudging her thighs further apart. It felt like she was made of jelly, all her strength sapped by the heat between her legs. The wet warmth of the Doctor's mouth made it feel like she was on fire.  
  
"Like this?" The Doctor fixed her eyes on Yaz's as she started to pump her fingers, delighting in the way Yaz's eyes rolled backwards, the sweat on her skin barely visible but drawing attention to every curve and plane of muscle.   
  
"Oh god, yes." Yaz felt so delightfully full that she never wanted it to end, but already feeling so thoroughly fucked that she wasn't sure she could take much more, after this. Especially with the way the Doctor was looking at her, eyes dark and intense as she had her way with her.  
  
"Hmm, I thought you'd like that." The Doctor stopped talking, lowering her head again as she teased Yaz with her tongue and using her free arm to press down on Yaz's hips to stop her squirming quite so much.  
  
If anything, the restraint seemed to make Yaz even more fidgety, which the Doctor filed away for future reference. She could hear the sound of the sea beyond the thin walls of the hut, the quiet noise of cicadas, and, further down the beach, the sounds of music and conversation from the beach bar. But all the Doctor was really focused on was the sounds Yaz was making, because they were crucial to figuring out what made her feel good.   
  
Like the whimper she made when the Doctor suckled her clit with just the right amount of pressure, or the sharp inhale when she pressed in just hard enough in the right place inside. Performing both at the same time had the added bonus of a high-pitched groan and a clenching of the inner thigh muscles, which the Doctor thoroughly enjoyed and introduced into the mix every now and again.   
  
The Doctor could feel sweat pooling at the base of her neck from the humid air, but she was too distracted by the task at hand to care. She pursued the task at hand with nothing less than complete focus and utter devotion.   
  
For her part, Yaz felt worshipped. Abandoning her grip on the sheet, her hand found the back of the Doctor's head, gently holding it in place. Her hips surged upwards as the Doctor hit a particularly sensitive spot, chasing the sensations.   
  
"You're so good," Yaz moaned, hips rocking. "That's it. Harder, harder, please, right there."   
  
The Doctor obeyed, starting to thrust a little more roughly, hitting that spot she'd just found with unnerving precision, making Yaz gasp with every push of her fingers. Her mouth didn't stop either, working Yaz quickly up to a precipice that seemed to have a very steep drop on the other side.   
  
The feel of the Doctor inside her and surrounding her was almost overwhelming, combined with the sight of her between her legs and the sounds of their fucking, overlaid by noises she couldn't help but make as the Doctor well and truly ruined her.   
  
"Oh god, you're going to make me come." The hand in the Doctor's hair clenched as she spiralled, so close to finally tipping over the edge.    
  
The Doctor hummed against her clit, and Yaz hoped to whatever higher power was listening that she wouldn't stop. Her prayers were answered as the Doctor pushed in, hard, sealing her mouth around Yaz as she felt the waves overwhelm her, making her muscles twitch and shudder as she gasped in surprise at the power of it. Yaz could feel her mouth drop open as she came, feel the hoarse cry in her throat as the Doctor eased her through it, trying to prolong it as best she could. Only after several long, long seconds did Yaz's body start to relax, leaving her to collapse back onto the sheets, panting and sweaty.   
  
Yaz laid her palm over her eyes as she tried to slow her breathing, her heart racing to the point where she was sure it was visibly beating against her skin. Her hand was still in the Doctor's hair and she ran her fingers gently through it, trying to focus on the sensation as she calmed down. The Doctor joined her a few moments later, and Yaz shivered as she felt her fingers slip out.   
  
"Easy," the Doctor soothed, brushing loose strands of hair from Yaz's face. The other woman groaned, unable to speak.   
  
"Was that a good sound? I can't tell."  
  
"It was a very good sound," said Yaz, still trying to catch her breath. "I've been waiting for you to do that for so long."  
  
"I hope it was worth the wait?"   
  
Yaz cracked open an eye, surprised to hear uncertainty in the Doctor's voice.   
  
"That was amazing, Doctor. You're amazing."  
  
The Doctor still didn't seem convinced so Yaz pulled out the big guns.   
  
"Come here."  
  
She pulled the Doctor close to try and convey her emotions with a kiss, instead, slightly haphazard but passionate nonetheless. A kiss that soon turned into an exploration of the Doctor's neck, and breasts, and stomach, and then finally to a place that Yaz made her home for the next hour as she showed the Doctor precisely how much she appreciated her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem. Always a bit daunting posting smut....I'll scuttle back to my cave now 🙂


	8. A morning at the beach (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a crisis of confidence last night, but I powered through it because as much as I think I could write better...I also just enjoy writing, and it's good practice. I really want to say a big thank you to everyone who has liked and commented on this story (and the others!) because it really helps at moments like that, when all you want to do is give up.

Yaz woke slowly. She didn't want to open her eyes in case it had all been a dream. A magical, wonderful dream. But she could feel an arm draped over her waist, naked skin against her back, and soft breathing in her ear. _The Doctor_. _Definitely real, and naked, and sharing my bed_.

Content to simply enjoy the moment, Yaz kept her eyes closed, trying to memorise every detail. She could hear the sound of the sea, gentle waves crashing on the shore. They had spent the night in the hut on the beach, although there hadn't been much sleeping involved, and Yaz could feel a pleasant ache all over her body. Her muscles were tired; heck, she was exhausted, but she had never woken up so happy in her life.

“I know you're awake,” the Doctor murmured in her ear, arm tensing around her waist as she pulled her closer.

“Not awake,” Yaz mumbled, still sleepy. She felt the Doctor kiss her hair and she sighed.

“Did I tire you out?” Yaz could hear the smile in the question, and she rolled over to confirm it was there. She cracked open her eyes and even in the early morning light, the grin on the Doctor's face was hard to miss.

“Possibly,” Yaz admitted through a yawn.

“Does that mean you won't be up for any morning fun?” The Doctor raised an eyebrow and Yaz poked her in the side, laughing.

“Let me wake up, first. You're incorrigible.”

“And?”

“Not complaining. Just an observation.” Yaz ended the discussion with a kiss, the kind of hazy morning kiss that felt like a dream, when the world wasn't quite real and in focus. It suddenly felt very real when the Doctor started to use her tongue, though, and when her hand started to move around the curve of her breast.

\----------

Later, after Yaz had woken up sufficiently and shown the Doctor she had energy to spare, they sat on the damp sand, covered in blankets as they watched the waves. The Doctor had wrapped herself around Yaz's back, keeping her warm in the damp and breezy air.

They were silent for a long time, but for once the Doctor didn't feel obliged to fill the lull in conversation. Yaz enjoyed the feeling of peace, feeling like their relationship had turned a corner, literally overnight.

“Doctor?” She finally spoke, her voice slightly husky after being quiet for so long.

“Yes, Yaz?”

“I just wanted to say...thank you.” As soon as she said the words, she knew they weren't enough, would never be enough to convey exactly what she meant. She sighed in frustration.

“No need to thank me, Yaz.”

“I do, though.” Yaz squeezed the Doctor's knee to emphasise her point. “You wanted to do things right. And you really, really did.”

“It was the least I could do. You mean so very much to me, I hope you know that.” The Doctor's voice was quiet and Yaz took a deep breath, knowing that what she was about to say required them being face-to-face.

“And you mean a lot to me, so much. To the point where it's hard to put into words,” she confessed, facing the Doctor as she steeled herself to let down her walls. She gazed at the Doctor's face, open and charming and lovely as ever. The sea air had made her hair start to curl and it made her even more beautiful, and Yaz felt her heart rate increase as she tried to figure out the right words to say. This felt like a crucial moment and she didn't want to mess it up.

“I think I know what you mean,” the Doctor smiled, gently. “But as much as I love words, you don't have to put anything into them. Not yet.”

Yaz nodded, relieved and grateful that the Doctor seemed to know what she was struggling with. If she was being honest with herself, she was terrified of what might happen once she said what she really felt. It was the point of no return, and although she was fully willing to embrace it, the moment had to be right.

“I think last night kind of did the talking for me,” she said, nodding at the love bite she'd left on the Doctor's neck as she shuffled to sit next to her. “Sorry about the bruise, by the way.”

“I'll wear it with pride,” the Doctor smiled. “The perfect memento. Anyway, the mark you've permanently left on me is invisible to the naked eye.” She kissed Yaz on the forehead and wrapped an arm around her back, staring back out to sea.

Yaz relaxed and leaned her head on the Doctor's shoulder, inhaling the fresh air and the Doctor's comforting scent. Whenever they were off on their adventures and they got into a tight spot, it was something familiar that always made her feel safe, no matter what was happening. She wished she could bottle it.

“I don't want this to end,” she said, softly.

“I don't like endings, either. But this isn't the end, Yaz. This is just the beginning.”

The thought gave Yaz butterflies. The idea that there would be many more moments like this, with this magnificent woman. The urge to put her feelings into words rose again, unbidden, and she bit her lip to stop them coming out in a rush.

Instead, she kissed the Doctor's bare shoulder, exposed where the blanket had slipped away, and watched the horizon.

They had all the time in the world.


	9. Gig (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies in advance, but there is ever-so-slight angst in here. Or maybe it just feels angsty because I'm angsty this week? Thank you for the morale boost, guys, I'm slowly working my way out of this horrible funk!

The Doctor made a face as she tried to detach her boot from the floor. The very sticky floor. It was so dark that Yaz completely missed her expression, but she could just about make out the top of the Doctor's head as she bent over to inspect what she'd trodden in.

"Why is the floor holding onto my shoes?" She squinted at Yaz in the gloom, raising her voice above the general hubbub.

"Stale beer," Yaz semi-shouted back, squeezing closer to the Doctor as someone edged past them carrying three fresh pints of the stuff.

The Doctor looked up and wrapped an arm over Yaz's shoulder, conveniently pulling her away from a train of people trying to work their way to the front.

"Honestly, gigs in the next millennium are much more organised. You get assigned standing and everything."

"Where's the fun in that? Besides, knowing you, you'll want to be at the front when they start."

"Am I going to like this?" The Doctor was genuinely curious, having never heard of the band. Yaz took that as a minor victory on her part. _A true surprise_.

"We're in the hometown of the Arctic Monkeys. This is going to be fun," Yaz grinned.

Before the Doctor could ask any more questions, the lights dimmed further and the crowd went wild.

\----------

Yaz's prediction had been correct. Although she'd taken a bit of a gamble, not knowing the Doctor's tastes in music, she had an inkling that she'd throw herself into it with as much energy as she did with literally everything else. In hindsight, she should have known the Doctor would end up crowdsurfing.

"Yaz! That was amazing!"

Yaz handed her back her coat as she tried to figure out whether the Doctor was covered in beer, or sweat, or both.

"Did you have fun?" Yaz laughed, delighted at the joy in the Doctor's face. She realised she wanted to put that look on her face as much as humanly possible.

"The best fun! I couldn't really tell what the music was all about, but the dancing was top notch."

"It looked more like moshing to me," Yaz said, eyeing up a couple of punters who looked a bit more worse for wear, wearing similar ecstatic expressions to the Doctor.

"The bruises suggest moshing, now that you mention it." The Doctor rolled up her sleeve to show Yaz the start of a bruise on her lower arm. If she hadn't looked so proud of it, Yaz would have been concerned.

Instead, she tutted, linking their arms together as they met a bottleneck of people leaving the venue.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" the Doctor asked. She had calmed down a bit as they shuffled out, but her cheeks were still flushed with exertion.

"I always have a great time with you," Yaz replied, pulling the Doctor closer. "What would you like to do now?"

"I think I need to cool down a bit. Can we get some air?"

Yaz nodded, relieved when they finally got out of the crush and into the night. They started strolling, and the Doctor told her all about her favourite bands from her youth as they walked down by the river, with only the odd passerby for company.

She was talking a mile a minute, clearly still coming down from a post-gig high and full of adrenaline.

“And then, well, the drummer quit! Gutting. But they found a guy with four arms, and let's just say the newer stuff was a bit more challenging.”

Yaz shook her head, trying to imagine someone with four arms trying to play the drums. She was still thinking about it when the Doctor stopped, abruptly.

“Doctor? You okay?”

She had a look on her face like she'd just had an epiphany.

“More than okay, Yaz. I just...I just think I'd really like to kiss you right now,” she said, words coming out in a rush.

Yaz laughed.

“You don't need to ask me twice, Doctor.”

She was taken aback by the speed at which the Doctor moved, though, as she guided her back towards a nearby wall and promptly pinned her against it. Yaz could just about make out her blown pupils and pink cheeks before her face was on hers, lips clashing as the Doctor invested all of her leftover energy in a knee-shaking kiss. Yaz could feel all sensible thought flee as their tongues met, and she fought to keep up, keen to prove she could dominate as well as reciprocate. An idea popped into her head and she ran with it, pushing herself off the wall and turning them so that she could push the Doctor back against it, with a bit more force than intended, but which seemed to spark something else in the Doctor's eyes.

It felt like she was playing with fire, but she couldn't help but be drawn to the flames as she grabbed the Doctor's hands and placed them on her backside, moaning into a fresh kiss as the Doctor squeezed. While the Doctor was preoccupied, Yaz slid a thigh between her legs, in snug alignment with the seam of the Doctor's trousers, prompting a sudden gasp as the Doctor pulled away.

“We need to take this elsewhere,” she muttered, before immediately initiating another kiss that had Yaz holding on tightly to her waist in order to stay upright. After several heated minutes, Yaz finally stopped and pulled out her phone, booking the closest Uber. Finding a private space had become something of an urgent priority.

\----------

They stumbled through the TARDIS doors, almost taking a tumble as they both tried to lead proceedings. They made it as far as the console, where they'd had their first encounter, and which Yaz had mixed feelings about as a result. This bit of furniture symbolised some of the best moments of her life, and she wanted to erase some of the darker memories with fresher, brighter ones. _That does it._

“Let me,” she breathed against the Doctor's lips, hoping she would understand.

“Always, Yaz.” The Doctor ran a thumb along Yaz's jaw, before starting to push her leather jacket off. Yaz mirrored her movements, urging the pale blue jacket from the Doctor's slim shoulders and kicking off her slip-on trainers. The Doctor toed off her half-laced boots as she shrugged her suspenders off, and Yaz pulled her shirts from her head in a rush, desperate to touch skin. The Doctor whined as she realised she was behind, tugging at the zipper of Yaz's jeans impatiently.

“Nuh uh, you first,” Yaz said, pushing the Doctor's trousers down over her skinny hips so that she stood before her in only her underwear. Every time this happened, it was a marvel. Yaz's eyes dropped to the Doctor's bra, her hands instantly running over the smooth skin of her stomach and savouring the feel of firm muscles tensing under her touch.

“Fuck, you are incredible,” she breathed, pushing the Doctor backwards so that she was propped up against the console, before latching onto the sensitive skin of her neck and working at the clasp of her bra while she distracted the Doctor with her mouth. It was a role reversal from their first time, when the Doctor had taken her apart in this very space.

“Okay?” she asked, breaking away to confirm this was something the Doctor wanted just as badly as she did. The other woman nodded, blonde hair mussed and lips swollen from kissing. Yaz imagined she looked much the same. The Doctor's eyes slammed shut as Yaz's hand slid under the thin material of her pants, finding her to be incredibly wet.

“You are going to be the death of me, one day,” the Doctor groaned as Yaz started to feel her with careful fingers, driving her to distraction with measured touches that did nothing to assuage the heat between her legs, only making it several times worse.

“I reckon you've already killed me several times over,” Yaz muttered, her fingers finally making contact with the Doctor's clit, circling it briefly and enjoying the jolt of the hips it induced. She sucked hard on the skin under her mouth as she moved two fingers down, slowly pushing inside. This moment was always something she savoured. The Doctor moaned loudly, and Yaz could feel the sound vibrate through her. She wanted to hear her make that sound as much, and as often, as possible.

“You feel so good,” she murmured, pulling her head back to watch the Doctor as she slowly started to fuck her, delighting in the expressions that fell across her face with every thrust. The Doctor's hands clung onto her shoulders, and Yaz used her free hand to lift one of her legs around her waist, letting her get deeper.

“Oh! Oh yes, right there,” the Doctor exclaimed, hands trying to pull Yaz towards her in encouragement. Yaz could only watch in awe as the Doctor started to fall apart under her hands, giving her a sense of power that was absolutely thrilling. The fact that she could do this, to this woman, felt euphoric.

“I've wanted to do this for a long time,” Yaz panted, starting to fuck her faster. She could hear the obscenely slick sounds her fingers made as they thrust into the Doctor, and it sent sheer electricity down her spine and straight to her groin.

“The very first time we did this, here, you absolutely ruined me. Now, it's my turn.”

The Doctor's eyes opened, unsure.

“I was...wrong, uh, to do that,” she gasped, as Yaz moved inside her.

“I don't care what's happened in the past,” Yaz said thumb moving upwards to start a torturous motion against her clit. “All that matters now is that you're mine.”

Yaz wasn't entirely sure where this possessive thought had come from but she realised as she said it that it was true. She wanted nothing between them; she wanted everything to be stripped bare, raw and honest. And she saw nothing but pure, unfiltered emotion in the Doctor's eyes as she watched Yaz fuck her, nothing but adoration and affection. Yaz knew she was probably giving the game away, knew that if she could see her face in a mirror that there would be nothing but love expressed on it.

Avoiding the urge to close herself off, she kept her face as open as she could, maintaining eye contact as she pushed up harder with her fingers and down with her thumb, wanting to make the Doctor come as hard as she ever had before.

“You mean everything to me,” said Yaz, eyes bright, enraptured as the muscles surrounding her fingers suddenly tightened, making it harder to move, before they fluttered as the Doctor went completely tense underneath her.

“That's it,” she encouraged, “come for me.”

The Doctor let out a cry as she finally came apart, unable to stop herself shuddering with the overwhelming physical and mental stimulation. Yaz slowed her hand, leaving soft kisses on her collarbone as she caught her breath.

“Yaz...my wonderful Yaz.” The Doctor's hand cradled Yaz's head to her chest. “Are you okay?”

Yaz felt guilty, realising she had introduced a sad memory into their lovemaking.

“More than okay. Are you?” she looked up, searching the Doctor's expression. She saw nothing but contentment there, with an edge of concern.

“Yes. You always take care of me, but now I think it's time I take care of you.”

The words had a clear double meaning but Yaz felt safest going for the most obvious interpretation. She smiled, interlinking their fingers as she led the way to her bedroom.

“In that case, let's move this somewhere a bit more comfortable.”


	10. Hot air balloon (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which some special words are uttered....❤️

In retrospect, it hadn't been one of the Doctor's wisest ideas. Sure, on paper a hot air balloon ride over the largest canyon of Ingur, at sunset, sounded beautiful. What she hadn't anticipated was quite how high the balloon went. Or that she was now, apparently, afraid of heights.   
  
"Doctor, how can you not know that you're afraid of heights?"  
  
"I dunno, Yaz! But let me tell you, I won't forget it from now on." Yaz would have laughed at the Doctor's white-knuckle grip on the wicker basket if she hadn't been equally terrified. However, she had to play it cool, if only so she didn't send them both into a panic about the fact that the balloon was still bloody rising.   
  
The wicker creaked in the wind and Yaz shut her eyes, trying to think happy thoughts. Thankfully, the Doctor was too preoccupied to notice.   
  
"I'm sure it can't go much higher," the Doctor muttered, her voice wobbling a little as the burner lit up, sending blue flame into the balloon above them. Up close, it was hard to believe that such a thin layer of material could bear any weight, never mind theirs. The Doctor pulled out her sonic, careful not to wave it anywhere near the edge of the basket, and scanned the burner, trying to figure out if she could stop them ascending any further.   
  
A clammy palm clamped onto her arm, giving her minor heart failure.   
  
"Doctor!" Yaz hissed. "Look!"   
  
Trying to calm her racing hearts, the Doctor looked towards where Yaz was pointing. The terror evaporated as she laid eyes on the most incredible sunset she had ever seen. And she had seen a lot of them. The land far, far beneath them, was awash in hues of purple, pink, and orange, as the sun itself hovered hazily over the horizon. The clouds were tinged with pastel pinks and looked like candyfloss. She could just about make out a flock of birds flying through the nearest of them, trailing mist behind their wings as they breached the soft cloud.   
  
"Wow," she exhaled, pocketing her sonic. "I knew it was meant to be beautiful, but..." She trailed off, words unable to do justice to what she was seeing. A rare occasion, she was well and truly lost for words.   
  
Yaz wrapped her arms around the Doctor's waist from behind, peering at the view over her shoulder.   
  
"It's amazing," Yaz murmured. "As are you." She was just as awed by the view as the Doctor, and touched that she had been brought here to witness it. Even if it meant they were in a terrifying hot air balloon, far too high above the ground.  
  
She planted a kiss on the Doctor's cheek, feeling her smile in response.   
  
"Oh, Yaz," the Doctor sighed. "This is beautiful and all, but there is something, or rather someone, that eclipses this on a daily basis." The Doctor turned in her arms, their faces close. Yaz was grateful for the continued distraction - she couldn't see the ground - but she swallowed, hard, at the look in the Doctor's eyes.  
  
"I've seen and experienced so many things. In so many places. In so many different times. And even then, things still surprise me, like this sunset, or my newfound fear of heights."  
  
Yaz tightened her grip on the Doctor's waist, ignoring the creaking wicker basket.   
  
"But you, Yasmin Khan. You have surprised me most of all. You came along and you stood up to me, at first, which hardly anyone ever does."  
  
Yaz chuckled as she remembered their first discussion on the train.  
  
"Someone has to."   
  
"We might have to agree to disagree on that one," the Doctor smiled. "Anyway, my point being that you are unique, Yaz, and so special to me. I can see and do things across the universe but without you there, with me, it doesn't feel the same. I don't feel complete."  
  
The Doctor bit her lip, apparently uncertain how to proceed. Yaz wasn't entirely sure where she was going with her train of thought, but she had an idea. Feeling brave, she started to speak.  
  
"Well, Doctor, I wouldn't have seen half of the things I have without you. And honestly? I don't think I'd want to. I never want to leave your side, for as long as you'll have me."  
  
The Doctor beamed.   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Yaz nodded.   
  
"Amazing. I get to take the woman I love all over the universe! I am the luckiest person I know."  
  
Yaz felt her heart lurch into her throat.  
  
"Doctor...did you just say you love me?"  
  
The Doctor's eyes widened instantly, panicked. Then, she swore.   
  
"Sorry Yaz, I'm normally much, much better with words. I didn't mean to let it slip like that. In fact, I had a whole speech prepared, with champagne and everything."  
  
She held up a finger, prompting Yaz to wait as she pulled out a chilled bottle from somewhere by their feet.   
  
The considerate details were very Doctor-like, Yaz realised. She was always finding ways to surprise her.  
  
"Well, we can still have champagne," she murmured, leaning up to place a soft kiss on the Doctor's lips. It had the desired effect, calming the other woman instantly.   
  
"Because I am very much in love with you, too."   
  
The Doctor's face instantly softened, suffused by the pink light, and she couldn't help but kiss Yaz again, conveying an emotion that Yaz could feel in her very bones.  _It felt different, kissing someone that you loved and who loved you back_. The Doctor's eyes were alive and her cheeks tinged pink to match the sky when she pulled away.  
  
"Yep, definitely the luckiest person I know."  
  
Yaz giggled, leaning forward to touch their foreheads together. She didn't want to move or for the moment to end. A gust of wind made the basket creak and the Doctor's hold on her waist tightened.   
  
"D'you think we could take this down a notch? Like, literally. I don't think I can take the height any more." The Doctor grimaced as she looked over the edge.   
  
"Well, looking down won't help, my love," Yaz grinned, trying the endearment out for size and enjoying the way it felt. "But I promise, I will look after you. You're safe. I will always keep you safe."  
  
Even though Yaz was just as scared, she could bear that burden for the woman she loved.The Doctor turned back to her, anchoring her hands in Yaz's back pockets as she ignored the backdrop.   
  
"I know, Yaz. It's one of my favourite things about you." The Doctor hesitated before continuing. "You know how you asked me what your mum said? In Graham's garden?"  
  
Yaz nodded.   
  
"She said that I was deserving of your love. It took me a long time to come to terms with that, because I don't necessarily think that's true."  
  
Yaz started to interrupt, but the Doctor fixed her with a look that stopped her mid-sentence.   
  
"But she also said I didn't have to do this alone. And it made me realise that you make me a better person, Yaz. You are so selfless and wonderful that it fills my hearts with love and all I want to do is give it back to you, ten-fold."  
  
Yaz bit her lip as tears started to blur her vision.   
  
"So, if you'll let me, I want to show you just how much you mean to me." Yaz nodded, a solitary tear escaping and running down her cheek. The Doctor gently swiped it away with her thumb.   
  
"But maybe once we get back on solid ground," she grinned.   
  
The shift in conversation was so sudden that Yaz burst out laughing.  _Trust the Doctor to go from sentimental to practical in the same breath_.  
  
"Any excuse to get out of this hot air balloon, eh?" Yaz sniffed, scrubbing at her eyes with the back of her hand.   
  
The Doctor reluctantly stepped backwards, pulling her sonic out once more and fiddling with the burner. Whatever she did seemed to work as they started to descend slowly.   
  
"That's better," the Doctor sighed. "Now, where were we? Oh yes..."  
  
With that, she brought her lips to Yaz's and they didn't part until the basket landed on the ground with a thud, toppling them over. Yaz landed on top of the Doctor and they both laughed as the deflated balloon, in turn, landed on top of them both. They took a long time to emerge from it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked writing this chapter, for obvious reasons! I won't say that this particular fic is definitively finished, but I might need to put a pin in it for the time being while I focus on the next story that I would like to write 🙂 thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


	11. A toy (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters of smut in one day...I think I'm done :')

"I'm not sure if I want to be giving or receiving."  
  
The Doctor's face was scrunched up adorably, and Yaz bit back a smile. She retrieved the silicone from the Doctor's loose grip.  
  
"We don't have to use it at all, you know. Just an idea." She tried to dismiss her suggestion, but the Doctor was having none of it.  
  
"No way. You want to try it, so I want to try it. It's just a bit confusing, having had one of my own before. Maybe it will feel odd to pretend to have one?"  
  
Yaz waited patiently for the Doctor to weigh up the options. Ever since the Doctor had admitted to finding Yaz's strap-on, the idea of them using it together had been on the back of Yaz's mind.  
  
"But then, it might be weird to be on the other side of it."  
  
"Either way, Doctor, as long as you fuck me before the night is done, I don't mind," Yaz sighed, lying back on the bed and tugging the Doctor with her. She put the strap-on to one side, laughing when the Doctor immediately grabbed it again, clambering off the bed to put it on.  
  
"I want to wear it." She nodded, determined to follow through. Secretly, Yaz had been hoping she would go for that option - she imagined the Doctor would have a natural talent for it - and she grinned.  
  
"Stop if it's not working for you, yeah?"  
  
Impatient to get going, Yaz pushed the Doctor's blazer from her shoulders. They had gone ballroom dancing again, Yaz keen to recreate the magic of one of their earlier dates, but this time she wanted them to dress the part - she was wearing a dress, and everything.  
  
The Doctor quickly removed her trousers and underwear, letting Yaz unbutton her dress shirt. She grew confused when Yaz stopped, reaching up to remove the shirt herself, but Yaz stopped her.  
  
"You look hot with it unbuttoned, like that. Leave it on?"  
  
The Doctor grinned. Yaz helped her put on the harness, leaving kisses on her legs as she ran the straps up them. She hadn't had the opportunity to use this particular toy since her last relationship had ended before she had the chance. She was glad she was finally getting around to using it, although she would have taken the Doctor in any way possible at that point in time. They had been building to this all evening, lingering glances and touches that had finally driven them back to the TARDIS. As soon as they had stumbled through the door, the Doctor had expressed an interest in trying something new, leading them to this particular point.  
  
Finally, the Doctor was ready for action, but Yaz was still fully clothed, too distracted by the sight in front of her. The Doctor took one look at her dress before going down a route Yaz had not expected. She reached for the hem, down by Yaz's knees, and shifted the material up, over her hips and out of the way. She pushed Yaz gently back onto the bed, eyes alight.  
  
"You've been driving me crazy all night," she admitted, eyeing the exposed skin of Yaz's thighs. "As much as I love to dance with you, I've been wanting this all evening."  
  
Yaz hummed in agreement as she reached for some lube, watching the Doctor's eyes darken as she slicked it over the silicone.  
  
"Oh yes, that is definitely working," the Doctor gasped, her hips jutting as Yaz pushed down when she reached the base. Finally she removed her hand, wiping the excess off on the sheets. She was sure the Doctor wouldn't mind.  
  
"Well then, what are you waiting for?" Yaz leaned back onto her elbows. She hummed in approval as she felt deft fingers push her underwear to one side, holding the material there as the other hand no doubt lined up the toy.  
  
"You really are impatient," she gasped, reaching out for the Doctor's open shirt and pulling, tight, as she felt the pressure of something solid at her entrance.  
  
"Just go slowly, yeah?" She breathed into the Doctor's ear, and she felt the Doctor nod in response. "It's been a while."  
  
The Doctor treated her with such care that Yaz felt herself melt. The affection distracted her from the slight burn as she stretched around the Doctor, her legs instinctively widening as she moved to accommodate her.  
  
After some minor adjustments, Yaz let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding as she felt the Doctor's hips touch hers.

“Wow,” the Doctor murmured, before capturing Yaz's lips with her own. “It feels...different. In a good way. Let me just...”

A warm palm clasped onto Yaz's calf, lifting it up so it was wrapped around the Doctor's narrow hips. The movement was repeated with her other leg, and the Doctor reached for a pillow, sliding it under Yaz's slightly raised hips. Yaz felt instantly more comfortable, but she could also feel the Doctor deeper than before; she felt a thrill race through her when she realised the Doctor knew exactly what she was doing.

“Now, I can't feel this like I once could, so let me know what you like,” said the Doctor, letting her hands come to rest on either side of Yaz's waist as she propped herself up. She slowly drew her hips back, watching the toy slide out of Yaz and then back in, as she pushed forward. Her head jerked up at the sound Yaz made when she slid all the way home, but it was a happy sound, one she hoped to cause again. She made a few experimental thrusts to let them both get used to the feeling, but before long, Yaz was tugging at her shirt again.

“You can go a bit faster,” she panted, reaching down to touch her clit as the Doctor obliged. “Yeah, just like that.”

The Doctor, for her part, was entranced by the sights and sounds of this new approach. She couldn't get over the sight of the toy disappearing in between Yaz's legs, shining in the low light of the room. The slick sounds it made only served to make her pump her hips faster, since Yaz was clearly enjoying herself. The Doctor gasped as Yaz's free hand grabbed hold of her breast, obviously wanting to feel the Doctor while she fucked her.

“That's it, that's it,” she chanted, her voice becoming more desperate as the Doctor took her apart. Their energetic movements were generating a lot of heat, and the Doctor felt sweat start to cling to her shirt. But she couldn't stop; the sounds Yaz was making were far too addictive. Plus, she'd started swearing, which the Doctor knew was indicative of an impending orgasm.

“Fuck. Yeah, fuck, right there, don't stop.” Yaz bit out the words between every thrust, her legs tightening around the Doctor's hips. The Doctor could feel the back of Yaz's hand as she rubbed her clit, increasing the pace as she felt resistance against her thrusts.

“You feel tight,” the Doctor moaned, dropping to her elbows as she laid on top of Yaz, her hips steadily pumping away.

“All your fault,” Yaz panted, her hips rocking upwards relentlessly. “You're too good at this.”

“Maybe I should slow down?” the Doctor asked, half joking.

“Don't you dare,” Yaz glared at her, before using both hands to grab hold of the Doctor's bare bum, encouraging her to keep going.

“If you stop before I come, we're never doing this again.”

The Doctor knew Yaz was calling her bluff, but she didn't want to chance it. Instead, she started to thrust harder, kissing Yaz and mirroring her movements with her tongue inside Yaz's mouth. Yaz started to whine, a sure sign that she was nearly there, and the Doctor reached into the small space between them, circling Yaz's clit with her thumb in a way she knew would get her off.

Yaz almost bit the Doctor's lip as she came, hard, arching into the Doctor's chest as her legs tightened like a vice around her hips.

“Oh god!” Yaz cried, tearing her mouth away. “You- fuck. Oh!”

The Doctor delighted in the shiver that rippled all the way through Yaz's body, leaving her trembling in its wake. Finally, she withdrew the toy, soothing Yaz when she whimpered at the sensation.  
  
“You're alright. Easy, Yaz.” She took it off completely, discarding the strap-on on the floor to focus on the other woman.

When the shivering had subsided, she drew Yaz into her arms, leaving gentle kisses on whatever exposed skin she could find. She regretted not taking Yaz's clothes off, now.

“Well?” Yaz breathed, just about recovered. The Doctor grinned.

“We're definitely doing that again.”


	12. Dinner (G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When insomnia strikes....write fluff?

The Doctor was on time, for once. Yaz had been looking out of her bedroom window - not that she’d admit it - and witnessed the TARDIS start to materialise outside her flat block. That never got old, especially when she knew the Doctor was on the other side of those blue doors. Yaz headed straight for the front door, barely saying goodbye to her mum on the way out. She’d been looking forward to this all week.

But when she opened the TARDIS to find an empty console room, she was stumped. Her worry grew when she started to smell smoke, and she used her nose to find its origin.

“Doctor?” she called out, concerned that she’d neither heard nor seen her girlfriend emerge since she’d landed. This was all very unusual. Scenarios started to race through Yaz’s mind - perhaps there was a fire, and the Doctor was trapped? Stranger things had happened. She picked up the pace.

"Doctor?" She tried again. There was a clang from the direction of the kitchen. When Yaz poked her head in the door, she found the source of the smoke. And the Doctor, who was ineffectually wafting away clouds of the stuff with her coat. Yaz noted that her sleeves were rolled up, and that her petrol blue trousers were absolutely covered in flour. Realising she had company, the Doctor turned to look at Yaz, who had started to laugh and laughed even harder when she caught sight of a smudge of tomato on the Doctor's cheek.

"What happened?" Yaz laughed, waving her hand in front of her face. The Doctor didn't reply, merely dropping her coat to the floor in favour of holding aloft a roasting tray full of burned food.

"Are they…"

"Vegetables," the Doctor groused, clearly unamused.

Yaz looked around the kitchen, taking in the clutter on every available surface.

"You got here quicker than I expected," the Doctor admitted. "Although my timings apparently need work." She deposited the tray in a sink, running the tap and coughing slightly as water hit the metal and created steam. Dropping her oven mitts to the floor, the Doctor sighed as she acknowledged the mess surrounding them.

"I promised you dinner, but it all went a bit….wrong." Her shoulders slumped and Yaz felt a pang. She was touched; when the Doctor said she was going to take her for dinner, Yaz imagined they were going to some intergalactic restaurant, not that the Doctor would actually cook for her. She'd never even seen the Doctor attempt to make a meal, and cereal certainly didn't count.

"Doctor…you really didn't need to go to any trouble."

Yaz crossed the space between them, joining the Doctor by the sink and reaching past her to turn off the tap. She let her hands come to rest on the edge of the counter, effectively trapping the Doctor in place.

Their proximity didn't seem to do much to lighten the Doctor's mood. It was obvious she was disappointed with the way things had panned out.

"Hey," Yaz said, trying to cheer her up. "It's good to see you."

That earned her a smile. Yaz grinned as she wiped the tomato sauce from the Doctor's face with a tea towel. Then, she leaned in and left a kiss on the patch of skin she'd just cleaned, feeling the Doctor smile.

"It's good to see you too," the Doctor said, putting her hands in the back pockets of Yaz's jeans and giving her a gentle squeeze.

Yaz felt herself melt slightly at the touch. The kitchen disaster was forgotten for a few more minutes when they kissed again, making up for several days without one another. Yaz had to pull away, realising how easily they could get sidetracked. She decided they could at least eat something first.

"Why don't I make us something?"

The Doctor shook her head.

"I'm not sure I'm hungry now." She stared at Yaz's lips and Yaz extricated herself, determined to follow through with the Doctor's original plan of dinner.

"I'm sure you can manage  _ something _ . Let me have a look."

The Doctor frowned when Yaz headed for the freezer, waiting patiently while she rummaged in the drawers. She was pretty confident there wasn't much in there besides fish fingers.

"Aha!"

Yaz's hand emerged from behind the door, bearing a tub of ice cream.

"My favourite flavour." Yaz beamed as she shut the door, opening a nearby drawer and retrieving a spoon.

"Only one?" The Doctor asked, confused. Yaz didn't answer, reaching instead for her hand and leading her away from the smoky mess of the kitchen and to the console room.

"Come on then, Doctor. Give us a good view."

Yaz watched the Doctor in her element, flipping switches with care as she geared for take-off.

"I know the perfect place," she grinned, kitchen escapade completely forgotten.

Yaz braced herself, joining the Doctor by the console with the ice cream held safely in one hand, the other wrapped around the Doctor's waist. But the journey was uneventful, and instead Yaz leaned in for a cuddle for the short hop, breathing in the familiar scent of the Doctor's skin.

When they arrived they walked to the doors together, and Yaz almost dropped her precious cargo when the Doctor opened the doors to a view of thousands of galaxies.

"You like?" She beamed, watching Yaz's expression.

Yaz felt tears prick at her eyes. It was stunning. Breathtaking. An amazing surprise from an amazing woman.

"I love," she whispered, clearing her throat when she realised what she'd said. "Come on, let's eat."

Yaz plopped onto the ground, dangling her legs out of the doors and watched as the Doctor did the same, settling next to Yaz so that they were pressed up against each other. The warmth made her feel safe, secure in the face of the void. She would always feel safe with the Doctor by her side.

Yaz was always taken aback by the lack of sound that accompanied such dramatic vistas. Instead, she could only hear the sound of her heartbeat as she savoured the moment, and the subtle sound of the Doctor breathing beside her as they watched the view. She would remember it for a long time to come.

Sighing in contentment, Yaz opened the ice cream and loaded up a spoon, taking the first bite. She could feel the Doctor watching her out of the corner of her eye. She repeated the process and, turning to the other woman, gestured for the Doctor to open her mouth.

What started out as genuine bemusement turned into delight as the Doctor realised what Yaz was doing. Swallowing her ice cream, she smirked as Yaz licked the spoon.

"Have I ever told you that you, Yasmin Khan, are a genius?"

"Not nearly often enough."

Yaz hummed in happiness as she took another bite of ice cream, before feeding the Doctor another spoonful.

They ate slowly, taking it in turns to eat the creamy treat as they looked out at the view in comfortable silence. Although the Doctor was a chatterbox by nature, she was sometimes like this when it was just the two of them, and Yaz wondered what she was thinking about. But if felt wrong to pry, now. Instead, she let her head come to rest on the Doctor's shoulder, feeling her breathe. One day, she would figure her out a little better.

"This is beautiful," Yaz said, after they'd been sitting peacefully for half an hour or so. It had taken her that long to get the words out, she was so awed by the moment. But it felt like time itself had stopped, and Yaz never wanted to move from this spot. She could feel the Doctor's gaze on her.

"Nowhere near as beautiful as you," the Doctor replied.

Something in the way the Doctor said the words, and the way in which she looked at Yaz when she said them - like she could see into her very soul - made Yaz melt on the spot. She would never believe a line like that from anyone but the Doctor, and she conveyed her gratitude for the compliment by pouring her heart and soul into a kiss that left them both reeling.

The ice cream was discarded to one side, forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to this song when I wrote the bit where they look out at the galaxies - it seemed apt and is a great opportunity to plug one of my favourite bands!   
> https://youtu.be/gXr5QBB8xaw


	13. Snow (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure why this turned out a bit angsty...might need to make up for that at a future date :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a heatwave over here right now so I thought I’d write something suitably cold in honour of National Writing Day. Honestly, I wrote this in about 45 mins so it’s probably entirely naff, but I hope you enjoy anyway :) And I promise to stop spamming this feed quite so much! You'll be sick of the sight of me by now haha.

“When I said I fancied a change of scene, this isn’t quite what I’d pictured,” Yaz admitted, crossing her arms as she regarded the landscape. All she could see was snow. There were evergreen trees dotted around, each bearing a load of fresh powder, and in the distance there were signs of life in the form of log cabins with smoke drifting out of the chimneys. It was picturesque, but bitterly cold. 

“What? But you were complaining about the heat back home!” the Doctor replied, rainbow scarf firmly in place. It was the only concession she’d made to the cold. Yaz, on the other hand, had required a trip to the depths of her TARDIS wardrobe to find a more appropriate coat, gloves, and a winter hat. 

The Doctor reached over and tied the ear flaps down, smiling at the look on Yaz’s face when she was done. “Can’t have a cold Yaz. Especially cold ears. They’re the worst!”

“Says you,” Yaz grumbled. “Do you even feel the cold?”

The Doctor pondered her question. “Nah. Pretty impervious to most things, me.”

Yaz raised an eyebrow, scouting out the surrounding snow. Perfect snowball material. 

“Willing to test that theory?"

Without waiting for a response, Yaz dropped to her knees, scooping up fresh white snow with her gloved hands and expertly forming a missile. The Doctor, who was normally far quicker to react, barely had time to turn and leg it when the snowball hit her shoulder, exploding on impact. 

“Yaz! What did I do to deserve that?”

Yaz hesitated. An error. The Doctor used the reprieve to retaliate, throwing a snowball at Yaz in return - which she easily dodged - before running off towards the nearest treeline. Yaz chuckled as she watched the Doctor’s arms and legs go flying, kicking up snow like the giant child she was. 

“Oh, it’s on!” Yaz shouted, feeling warmth return to her arms and legs as she strode through the knee-high snow. She was midway through making a haphazard pile of ammunition when a perfectly aimed snowball hit her in the stomach. She shrieked in surprise, grateful that the Doctor at least wasn’t aiming for her head. 

_Speaking of…_

The Doctor was nowhere to be seen. Where had that snowball even come from? Yaz whirled around, frowning at the trees. She’d been too preoccupied with her task to realise where the other woman had gone. Movement in her peripheral vision gave the game away and she snatched a snowball from her pile, throwing it before she could even aim properly. 

She gasped, horrified, as it hit the Doctor square in the face. 

“Doctor! I’m sorry!” 

The Doctor stood motionless, before wiping at her face with her sleeve. She was smiling when Yaz reached her but Yaz still felt guilty. 

“I really didn’t mean to, I’m sorry-”

“Yaz, hush. I know. You like this face too much to do that intentionally,” the Doctor grinned, eliciting a similar smile from Yaz. 

“That I do,” Yaz agreed, standing on her toes to plant a kiss on the Doctor’s lips. Her nose tingled from the cold and she couldn’t really feel her feet, but Yaz couldn’t care less. The Doctor scrutinised her as she returned to solid footing. 

“Are you warm enough?” she asked, starting to unwrap her scarf to donate to Yaz. 

“Yeah,” Yaz said, not wanting the moment to end. “Come on, I’m not quite done yet. Snow angels?”

* * *

An hour later and Yaz had to admit defeat. She shivered violently as the sun finally went down, taking with it any remaining warmth. 

“Come on, Yaz. Let’s go and get you warmed up. Your mum would never forgive me if I let you go home with a cold.”

Yaz rolled her eyes as they started to walk towards the log cabins. 

“You know that’s not how that works, right?”

“And you know that’s just my way of getting you out of those wet clothes?” The Doctor raised an eyebrow. Sometimes her worldliness took Yaz by surprise. To all intents and purposes the Doctor could seem a bit naive at times but in reality, she was anything but. 

Yaz sputtered as she tried to respond, sighing instead when the Doctor simply linked their hands together and led the way. 

“I’ve got a confession to make,” the Doctor said after a few minutes. They were both slightly out of breath from trudging through the snow, but thankfully the cabins were edging ever closer. 

“What’s that?”

“I didn’t bring you here for the snow.”

“Okay...what did you bring me here for?”

The Doctor stopped in her tracks without warning, and Yaz copied her moments later, stopped short by the Doctor’s hand in hers. Copying the Doctor, she looked up into curtains of green and purple light that hung from the sky. Yaz had no idea how she hadn’t seen them before now - they were massive. 

“What- Oh my days.” Yaz craned her neck as far back as she could, trying to take it all in. She heard the Doctor chuckle beside her. 

“Careful, Yaz, you’ll hurt yourself.” The Doctor stepped behind her, supporting Yaz’s head with her shoulder and wrapping her arms around her waist as they took in the aurora together. 

“It’s beautiful, Doctor. You show me such beautiful things.” Yaz couldn’t stop gazing at the sky, and now that the Doctor was there, she didn’t want to move a muscle. 

“For as long as I can, I will,” the Doctor replied, leaving a kiss on Yaz’s temple. “It’s the least I can do.”

Finally, Yaz tore her eyes away. 

“How do you mean?” 

The Doctor reflexively tightened her hold on Yaz’s waist. 

“Who knows what the future holds, Yaz. But every moment we’re together, I want to make it special. Make it memorable. I don’t want you to ever forget me, whatever happens.”

Yaz couldn’t help but pull away so that she could look the Doctor in the eye. The tone had shifted from warm comfort to melancholy. 

“What’s wrong? Doctor, why are you speaking like this?” 

Yaz captured the Doctor’s chin with her hand, concerned. She was alarmed to see sadness colour the Doctor’s features. 

“You deserve the world, Yasmin Khan. And at the end of these trips, these adventures, these...dates...that’s one less time I get to spend with you. It’ll all fade away, in the end. Just like the aurora.” The Doctor looked up and Yaz followed her gaze. Sure enough, the lights were starting to fade. So brilliant and vibrant mere moments ago, they were petering out. Dying. 

Yaz felt her stomach lurch. She’d never even thought that far ahead. She shivered with cold, and with fear. The Doctor was still looking up at the sky, absorbed in her thoughts. She looked so lost that Yaz knew she had to do something, say something. Say anything. 

“Every moment I spend with you is special, Doctor. Let’s make what we have count.”

Yaz closed the distance between them, wrapping her fingers around the Doctor’s suspenders as if to anchor their connection. 

“This is real, and this is now. And I’m not going to waste time thinking about life without you. Because I love you so much that it hurts to even think about it. Yeah?”

Yaz sniffed, unable to feel her nose but realising that she was crying when she felt the warmth of tears trickle to the end of it. The Doctor looked at her, an apology in her eyes as she used the end of her scarf to gently wipe away the tears. 

“I’m sorry, Yaz. I’m not sure what came over me. Come on, let’s get a shift on. You really do need to get out of those clothes.”

Yaz huffed, refusing to laugh at the Doctor’s attempt to cheer her up. But she followed the Doctor as she resumed their path to warmth, trying to adjust to the reality the Doctor had presented her with. It was like someone had pulled the rug out from under her feet.

“And Yaz?”

The Doctor’s voice pulled her from her thoughts. 

“I love you, too. And I’m going to make sure you never forget it.”  



	14. A toy, part 2 (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I was meant to be working on An Education but I didn't have enough time. So I wrote even more smut? Standard.

"Is it hot in here, or is it just me? Maybe I'm coming down with something."

The Doctor instantly scowled, as if she was annoyed at herself for even thinking such a thing.

"No, that can't be right. I don't get ill. Maybe the temperature gauge is broken again. Sometimes the old girl doesn't quite get the ambience right-"

"Doctor?"

The Doctor stopped mid-ramble to look at Yaz and felt her face grow even warmer when she saw how her companion was regarding her. The words dried up and she made a conscious effort to relax the tension in her thighs, letting more of her weight come to rest on Yaz's legs.

"Yes?"

"We don't have to do this." Yaz smiled softly, cupping the Doctor's cheek in her palm. Her other hand ran up the Doctor's thigh, like she was soothing a spooked animal. It seemed to do the trick.

The Doctor briefly nuzzled into Yaz's hand and considered her point for a moment, before shaking her head abruptly.

"I think we do."

"But why?"

"Because you look so bloody marvellous that I can't imagine not doing it. Besides, it looked kind of fun. You know. Before."

The Doctor waved her fingers and Yaz instantly had flashbacks to the first time they'd used her strapon.

Except this time, their roles were switched. It was the first time the Doctor had been on the receiving end and she was uncharacteristically nervous.

"It was fun," Yaz admitted. "Very fun."

She hadn't been able to walk properly the next day.

"But really, Doctor. We can have fun in other ways."

As much as Yaz wanted to try this, she knew it had to be on the Doctor's terms. Which had led them here, to the Doctor's favourite sofa. Yaz's clothes had been removed fairly rapidly after that, and she'd had to slow things down a bit so that she could remove the Doctor's trousers without snapping her suspenders in the rush. The Doctor's rainbow pants were the only item remaining between them.

That, and the black silicone currently jutting out from Yaz's hips. The Doctor shifted in Yaz's lap, shivering when she brushed against it.

"Are you sure you don't want me to...you know...make sure you're ready, first?"

"I've been ready since I first laid eyes on you," the Doctor confessed. They'd had another wonderful date together, sight-seeing in 1950s New Orleans, but in reality Yaz had known how this night was going to end as soon as the Doctor had emerged from the TARDIS. She'd looked at Yaz with such hunger that the younger woman had almost suggested shelving their plans altogether, before realising that they'd never leave the bedroom if she had her way. Admittedly, their date had still been a bit shorter than usual, culminating in the Doctor asking Yaz if she'd like to try something new.

Yaz let her hand drift between the Doctor's thighs, delighting in the response she garnered. She watched as the Doctor's eyes fluttered closed and her hips shifted forwards, chasing the light pressure of Yaz's fingertips. Going from the feel of the material, the Doctor hadn't been exaggerating.

"Well, then. Let's get these off."

The Doctor stumbled to her feet, removing the rainbow material quickly and returning to her previous position in Yaz's lap. She watched wordlessly as Yaz reached for some lube, biting her lip when it was applied to the toy and groaning loudly when Yaz returned her fingers to her folds, running them up and over and inside to make extra sure the Doctor would be receptive. It was arousing, really, to know that Yaz would look after her.

"You might find it easier if you brace yourself."

Yaz used slightly sticky fingers to guide the Doctor's hands to the back of the sofa, either side of her own head. She ducked her head briefly, unable to resist kissing the breasts that were presented so tantalisingly close.

"Ready?"

The Doctor nodded, breaths coming quicker as she anticipated what was about to happen. She got onto her knees, letting Yaz angle the toy and gasping at the sensation of pressure at her entrance. It felt bigger than it looked.

"Take your time. I'm going to let you be in control," Yaz urged. 

"Aren't I always?" The Doctor grinned despite her nerves.  

"You wish," Yaz scoffed, settling her hands on the Doctor's hips to help guide her.

Then she watched, barely breathing, as the Doctor started to sink back down onto her lap - except this time she was taking Yaz inside her. Yaz couldn't tear her eyes away from the microexpressions flickering across the Doctor's beautiful face, looking for signs of pain or discomfort.

But there were none, at least none that were obvious, and she was sure the Doctor would have told her otherwise.

"You're so beautiful," she murmured, tucking some blonde hair behind an ear as the Doctor took more inside.

The Doctor didn't reply, too focused on the task at hand. Yaz supposed it must feel very strange to have experienced sex from such different perspectives.

"Nearly there," the Doctor moaned, and Yaz looked down to see that she was right. She let her hand drift down to where they met, her thumb rubbing lightly over the Doctor's clit.

With that last gentle encouragement, the Doctor finally reached the base and she exhaled heavily as she sat for a moment.

"Just...need a second. This is a lot."

"Take your time," Yaz said, sliding a hand behind the Doctor's back to help support her weight. "You look incredible, you know. Taking it all like that."

The Doctor opened her eyes and Yaz was startled to see that her pupils were so blown that her eyes looked almost black.

"It feels odd."

Yaz nodded in sympathy. "It will. But when you start to move I think you'll feel differently."

"Okay," the Doctor huffed, blowing stray hair from her face. She really was warm, Yaz realised, feeling the heat emanating from the Doctor's body as she let her hand come back to the Doctor's hip. They both sighed in unison as the Doctor started to move, so slowly at first that Yaz wasn't sure she was enjoying herself, to a point where they started to gain an easy rhythm. Teething problems, Yaz mused, but ones that were rapidly ironed out. As with everything, the Doctor was a quick study and Yaz marvelled at her ability to adapt so quickly. She watched, awed, as the Doctor closed her eyes and started to move so elegantly that it was surprising that she hadn't done this before.

She had a white-knuckle grip on the back of the couch as she started to grind against Yaz, who could do little more than encourage the Doctor along and start to bring her hips into things, thrusting gently upwards when the Doctor came down.

The heat between them was making sweat start to gather on their skin and Yaz suddenly wanted nothing more than to feel the Doctor's skin against her own. She wrapped her hands around the Doctor's shoulders and pulled her towards her, breasts and nipples sliding against one another as the Doctor started to ride Yaz even harder.

"Fuck," Yaz cursed, feeling pressure against her clit as the Doctor pushed down, adopting a relentless pace. Her mouth was by Yaz's ear and all Yaz could hear were the incredibly erotic moans and whimpers that fell from the Doctor's mouth.

"Yaz," she groaned. "I see..why you like this. Wow. I-"

The Doctor shuddered slightly as she hit a spot inside that made her lose her train of thought.

"Too much talking," Yaz laughed breathily, letting her hands come to rest on the Doctor's bum as she squeezed the muscles there, encouraging her hips. After a moment she let one hand move to the front, starting to circle the Doctor's straining clit and delighting in the noises she caused.

"Right there, right there...don't stop, Yaz."

It was like a mantra, accompanied by the slick sounds of their fucking. Yaz felt a bead of sweat run down the side of her temple and noted that the Doctor was similarly covered in a sheen of sweat. They were fucking almost animalistically, words reduced to moans and whimpers that were growing louder and louder in volume as the Doctor chased her orgasm.

When it came, she shuddered so beautifully in Yaz's arms and so loudly in Yaz's ear that Yaz was pretty sure she came herself. It was like the space between her ears was full of white noise, which faded after a moment and left her feeling utterly wiped out.

They held each other for long minutes afterwards, catching their breath; the Doctor's arms around Yaz's neck while Yaz let her arms wrap around the Doctor's waist. Neither of them were keen to move, it seemed.

"Wow," the Doctor panted, her forehead coming to rest against Yaz's.

"Are you okay?"

"Never better, Yaz. Now I see what all the fuss is about. And I have some ideas for next time."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter (@mag_lex) or Tumblr (maglex)


End file.
